ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hudra
is one of three Dark Giants that appeared in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey as one of two secondary antagonists. His absorbed power was used to create Sky Type for Ultraman Tiga. He has superhuman speed which is faster than other Dark Giants. Subtitle: History Ancient Times Another of the group of evil Dark Giants, Hudra was immature and psychotic in nature, relishing his opponent’s suffering. However, when Tiga betrayed them, absorbing Hudra’s speed powers as he purified himself, Hudra was sealed away deep below the Earth in a prison of stone, as it was hoped they’d remain for all times. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey But fate would deal a cruel hand as the final showdown with the sinister Gatanothor would reveal the ancient tomb to mankind’s attention. Soon, Hudra and his allies awakened from their ancient slumber and began terrorizing the excavation site, Hudra taking great pleasure in the chaos and death he brought. Afterwards, Hudra and Darramb plunged their fists into the walls of the cave, releasing a horde of Shibito Zoiger on the humans. However, Hudra’s psychotic passion for destruction would have to wait, as a spirit from the ancient civilization, Yuzare, sealed the island under a field of light, stopping the evil forces within from escaping. Afterwards, the two males would continue to accompany their leader as she went about her evil work, both in human and Ultra form. Hudra and Darramb couldn’t handle their confinement much longer and tried to break free, only to be sent crashing to the ground. The duo accompanied their leader, Camearra, into Daigo’s dreams, allowing them to pummel the hero shortly before she gave him the Black Spark Lens and the trio took their leave to wait for Daigo on R'lyeh. They didn’t wait long, and soon Daigo arrived, using the Black Spark Lens and becoming Dark Tiga, breaking the barrier as Hudra and Darramb transformed to confront him. He refused to join them and Hudra rushed to fight him, only to be cut off by Darramb, who wanted first go at the hero. However, Darramb underestimated the hero and was soon killed by Tiga' Delacium Light Stream. After the hero escaped the Dark Water, Hudra quickly flew in and grabbed him, squeezing his scissor blade around his neck and dragging him into the Rumajon. The two began to fight amongst meteors, Hudra calling Tiga a traitor before unleashing his Hugust, Tiga barely escaping before the asteroid he was standing on exploded. As the two kept up their battle, Hudra sent Tiga plummeting to a meteor below and kept up his assault, Tiga having a hard time keeping up with Hudra’s speed. However, Megumi Iruma managed to detonate a cache of explosions in the cave as Hudra charged his Hugust, blasting Tiga and Hudra out of the Rumajon. Furious, Hudra fired his Hugust once again, scoring a direct hit. But as with Darramb, this would be his undoing, as Tiga began absorbing the attack and turning into Tiga Blast! Before Hudra could react, Tiga charged and fired the Ranbalt Light Bullet, striking Hudra in the chest and completely obliterating him. Profile Stats *'Height': 57 m *'Weight': 52,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 Body Features *'Color Timer': Like other Ultras, Hudra has a Color Timer, it functions like any normal Color Timer. *'Protector': Covering Hudra's upper body, shoulders and face, is a special armor, the most durable parts of his anatomy. *'Forehead Crystal': Hudra has a crystal, but it is unknown whether he can type change or not. * : Hudra has a blade on his right wrist that can open like a pair of scissors as his primary weapon. It also seems to be a catalyst for firing his beams. Transformation Hudra's human form most probably transformed into his Ultra Form off-screen with his own version of the Spark Lens. Hudra&DarrambTransformation.gif Forms : Hudra can drag opponents into an alternate dimension consisting of spiked floating meteors to gain an advantage in combat. *'Human Form': Like the other Dark Giants, Hudra can create his own human form. RumajonNEW.gif|Rumajon HudraHumanForm.jpg|Human Form :;Techniques ::;Special * : Hudra can fire a powerful beam of dark-light energy from his blade capable of destroying huge meteors in one hit. * : Hudra can fire powerful blasts of energy and is able to fire in rapid succession. HugustNEW.gif|Hugust ValtesterNEW.gif|Valtester ::;Physical *'Air Killing Method': Due to his tremendous speed, Hudra is capable of attacking his opponents while in midair. * : Hudra is able to do a Flying Dive Kick at Mach 7. Jannock.jpg|Janock - Human Form= Hudra Like all Dark Giants, Hudra can assume his own human disguise but still retains some of his powers as an Ultraman. :;Abilities *'Super Speed': Hudra has super speed similar to his Ultra Form. He is the first to fight Daigo in human form. Hudra (Human)'s Super Speed.gif|Super Speed }} Other Media New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE Hudra appeared with the other Dark Giants in the crowd cheering the dancers for Ultraman King's birthday celebrations. The three were directly in front of Tiga. Super Hero Generation Hudra along with Darramb and Camearra appear in the game, Super Hero Generation. The Dark Giants appear on the first stage of the game. Along with them include an army of Shibito Zoigers and other villainous characters from outside Tokusatsu companies. Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Tiga Battle 6 ~Super Ancient Warriors Set~' (Multi-pack, 2000) **Release Date: 2000 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425755298 : The first Ultra Hero Series Hudra figure is released along with his two comrades, and Tiga's 3 dark forms. He also comes with his own collector card. Molded in bluish-purple PVC plastic, Darramb features gunmetal, silver, and some metallic blue (eyes) paint operations. He also comes with his own collector card. *'Hudra' (2000) **ID Number: EX **Release Date: 2000 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112001719 : Hudra is also released individually as an Ultra Hero Series figure, with no physical changes with an exception of including a new collector card. Chodo Italicized items are exclusives. *''Ultraman Tiga ~The Sealed Darkness~'' (2020) **''Release Date'': February 2020 **''Price'': 4,400 Yen **''JAN/ISBN'': **''Materials'': PVC, ABS : Released as part of the Chodo Ultraman Tiga set, this Hudra is a 3.75-inch figurine based on his petrified form in the movie. : In addition, the set also comes with a Chodo Tiga Dark and Camearra figures, figurines of petrified Camearra, and Darramb, and a mini accessory of the GUTS Wing. Like all candy toys, This set comes with a soda-flavored gum. : The set is released as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between ??? 2019 from ??:??JST until the ??? 2019 at ??:??JST, and the product will be shipped this February 2020. Trivia *It is said that both he and Darramb possess Black Spark Lens of their own which they used off-screen. *Unlike Darramb who was friends with the original Tiga and Camearra, who was Tiga's lover, Hudra seemed to have hated Tiga. *He is the second one to be seen for creating a pocket dimension after Darramb, the next Ultra after him to display this ability is Ultraman Nexus. *Hudra's human form actor, Tenmei Basara, previously portrayed Alien Muzan's human form. *Hudra is based on Mother Hydra from the Cthulhu Mythos. id:Hudra Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Dark Giants